food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Break Through to the Academy
Description Finally reached the Academy, but then there was an unexpected development. 4th Day of Clear Skies Characters Ichi, Academy Staff Member, Master Attendant, Olivia, Lockheed(mentioned) Story Ichi - We're finally here. Master Attendant, those people look like they're expecting us. Academy Staff Member - HA! You guys are way too slow! Master Attendant - Huh? Ichi - Cut it out. We're here aren't we? Academy Staff Member! I guess efficiency isn't in your vocabulary. who am I kidding, you're just a chef anyways. Ichi! Wow. Such an awful attitude. Olivia - I guess everyone from the academy is arrogant? You people must feel like you have the right to act all high and mighty! Academy Staff Member ~ You're delivered our order. Now leave! Master Attendant - Wait, I still have something to ask you! Academy Staff Member - Now what? Giving the syringe to the academy staff. Master Attendant - Have you ever seen this? Academy Staff Member - Where did you get this? Master Attendant - Someone used this to turn a Food Soul into a Fallen Angel. We know that it was made by the Academy, and we want to find out why! Academy Staff Member - I'm sorry, I can't help you. If there isn't anything else, you should go now! Ichi! Hold it! Tell us what this is, right now! Academy Staff Member - YOU...What are you doing? This school is protected by the royal family! Don't you dare... Ichi! Ah! The hell with you! I've hard enough! ??? - Who is making a fuss over there? Academy Staff Member - Loc...Lockheed! Look what they're done! Ichi - Lockheed? Who's that? Olivia - Ichi, back down. This is the minister of the Chefs' Guild! Ichi - Eh!? 4th Day of Clear Skies Characters Ichi, Master Attendant, Olivia, Lockheed, Academy Staff Member, Mithra(mentioned) Story Ichi - Master Attendant, this guy looks really thought and scary... I think we're in trouble. Master Attendant - Stay calm. Let's see what happens. Olivia - Minister, it's a pleasure to meet you here. Lockheed - I know you. You're the new guy, Master Attendant, right? What brings you here today? Olivia - It's just a delivery. I'm about to leave. Academy Staff Member ~ Nonsense! They were getting ready to attack me just now! Ichi! Say that again!? Academy Staff Member - Hey, look! That's the guy! Master Attendant - Minister, I am Academy Staff Member. Please allow me to explain the situation... Master Attendant related the whole situation to Lockheed: the recent attacks, the syringe, etc. Master Attendant - If this is not settled soon, there will be more Food Soul victims! that's why I was bit impatient just now. I'm sorry. Lockheed - An Attendant's job is to get rid of Fallen Angels, not to snoop around asking questions. I suggest you back away now. Master Attendant - But... Olivia - Well, the, Mr. Minister, it seems this had been resolved. We'll be leaving now. Olivia - (He's hot a good level of influence in the Guild. Better leave him alone. Let's withdraw now.) Master Attendant - OK. Academy Staff Member - Whoa, got me all scared. Thank you, Lockheed. Are you done talking to the dean? Lockheed - Yes, and he wanted to tell you that Mithra has escaped... Academy Staff Member! Again!? Really?! Ichi - Ha! This person much be a chicken! Just look at him all scared. Academy Staff Member - Huh? You guys! Come over here! Ichi - Now what? Academy Staff Member - One of our students escaped the academy and our dean has ordered her returned at all costs. Now hurry up and go find her for us! Ichi - Why would you think we'd do your bidding? Lockheed - Master Attendant, you're an attendant and it's your duty to protect people from Fallen Angels! Now take your people and get to it! Master Attendant - So be it. Let's go! Category:Main Storyline